A Primera Vista
by Natsu Kurosaki
Summary: En una fiesta Red observa a una Chica. La cual la hace sentir sentimientos nuevos. Universo Alternativo Luckyshipping One-Shot


**Disclaimer: ** Pokemon y, por consiguiente el Manga Pokemon Speacial no me pertenecen. Ni tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo los uso con el fin de entretener

**A Primera Vista**

—Aahhhhh—Suspiro al momento de sentarme en una de las sillas de aquel lugar.

A mi alrededor había mucha gente bailando, divirtiéndose y yo aquí, sentado sin hacer nada. No es que sea un antisocial, es que después del día que tuve no quería venir a la dichosa fiesta de Green, mi mejor amigo. Pero él, junto con Gold, Silver, Ruby y Emerald al final lograron traerme.

—Veo que sigues de malas—me dice Green, el mismo que organiza la fiesta y es mi mejor amigo—no te amargues la vida solo porque perdimos se partido—dijo, para luego sentarse a mi lado.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres el capitán que lleva toda la responsabilidad—dije desanimado.

—Puede, pero recuerda Red, que somos un Equipo, y aunque ahora pierdamos ten por seguro que volveremos a ganar—dijo levantándose y llendo a bailar con una chica de cabello rubio, ala que identifique como Yellow, una chica que conocíamos hace algún tiempo.

—Veo que al final Green tuvo el valor de invitarla—Reí ante esto y luego me puse a mí alrededor, buscando algo que hacer.

Pero me detuve al ver una cabellera castaña, que encima tenía un gorro blanco con líneas rojas. La chica dueña de estos tenía ojos azules, poseía un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían y llevaba puesto una camiseta azul celeste y una mini falda Roja y unos zapatos blancos. Al verla me quede embobado, no podía creer que existiera algún ser tan hermoso. Estoy seguro que mi rostro se había puesto tan rojo como mi gorra, pero poco me importo, la estaba viendo, no la perdía de vista, su sonrisa, como reía y bailaba. No podría apartar mi vista de ella.

—¿Qué le pasa Red-Sempai? — Me dijo Gold, un miembro del equipo y un buen amigo, un año menor que Green y yo.

—N-nada…—negué nervioso, pero se nota que él no me creyó nada ya que siguió mi vista hasta que vio a la chica que estaba viendo yo.

—jeje al parecer al fin se interesa en una chica, y debo decir que no está nada mal—dijo Gold, esto último de forma pervertida.

Yo enrojecí aún más que antes. Sí, no podía dejar de verla, pero ni la conocía. Jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión.

—Solo le diré, Sempai, que si quiere hacer un "movimiento" lo haga ahora, porque con lo linda que es no creo que este sola mucho tiempo—dicho esto Gold se alejó del lugar, dejándome nuevamente solo.

Me quede pensando y viendo aun a la preciosa chica. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así y, la verdad, me gustaba la sensación, si esto era estar enamorado no quería dejar de estarlo.

A paso lento me acerque hacia ella, que se había sentado en unas sillas alejadas de donde yo me encontraba. En el trayecto trate de calmarme, lográndolo un poco.

Llegue hasta donde estaba y ella me miro, presencie como una especie de brillo nacía en sus ojos y me dispuse a hablar.

—Hola—Dije sonriéndole, fue un milagro que no tartamudeara.

—Hola—Dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa, la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

—Me preguntaba…—empiezo a decir—si te gustaría bailar conmigo…—dije nervioso, esperando su respuesta.

—Claro—Dijo ella un poco divertida, creo que era por cómo estaba yo.

La tome de la mano y nos adentramos en la pista de baile, justo cuando empezamos a bailar la música cambio a una mucho más lenta. De inmediato volteo a ver el lugar donde se encontraba el DJ, para encontrarme con que Green, junto a Gold se encontraban hay. Seguro que Gold fue a decirle a Green y juntos idearon lo de la música. Volví a ver a la Castaña y sentí como ponía sus brazos en mi cuello, instintivamente puse mis manos en su cintura y, de esta forma, comenzamos a bailar. Sorprendentemente no tropecé ni nada, en un momento ella se acercó más a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Seguimos bailando en esta posición un rato, hasta que dije:

—Sabes, jamás había visto a una chica tan linda como tú—le dije al oído suavemente.

—Valla me siento alagada—dijo algo divertida—pues yo jamás había visto a un chico tan guapo como tú.

—Tal vez te suene raro—comencé diciendo—pero desde que te vi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y mi corazón late fuertemente—dije sumamente nervioso.

—Oh…—dijo ella algo sonrojada—pues creo que me pasa la mismo—dijo algo apenada, debo admitir que verla así se me hiso muy tierno.

Yo solamente sonreí a su respuesta mientras me alejaba para verla a esos hermosos ojos.

Me fui acercando a ella lentamente, ella hacia lo mismo. Podía sentir su aliento chocando con mi cara y estoy seguro que ella sentía el mío chocando con su cara. Nos seguimos acercando hasta que unimos nuestros labios. Ese beso fue lento y suave, tierno y cargado de un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Nos besamos un rato para luego separarnos, ambos con sonrisas en el rostro.

—Por cierto— hable yo—Me llamo Red—dije sonriéndole. Ella rio un poco.

—Un gusto Red. Soy Blue— me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me cautivo.

—Ahora Blue, creo que debería hacerte una pregunta—Dije yo sonriendo.

— ¿Y cuál será? — dijo ella juguetona.

— ¿Si quisieras ser la novia de este chico desconocido?— Dije algo nervioso.

—No— dijo ella, dejándome helado, pero luego rio— Quiero ser la novia de Red, el chico que con solo una mirada me robo el corazón y al que comenzare a conocer ahora mismo— Me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

Nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez transmitiendo este sentimiento que ambos teníamos. No sabía que nos depararía la vida. Pero si sabía que ahora tenía a alguien con quien con quien compartirla. Gracias a este Amor que nació _a_ _Primera Vista._

* * *

Y así acaba mi primer Fic del Luckyshipping, espero les aya gustado y, por favor, Dejen sus comentarios


End file.
